


Роберт, прошу

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.Размещение только с разрешения автора.





	Роберт, прошу

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Роберт, прошу. 

Посмотри на меня хоть раз, не сдерживая себя, не загоняя в рамки контроля, в клетку своих переживаний и тревог. Я же знаю: где-то там, за дымкой правильности, кроешься настоящий ты. Тот, кому хочется вздохнуть спокойно, полной грудью, не оглядываясь ни на кого. Кому хочется послать все условности в преисподнюю и наслаждаться жизнью. Кому совсем не хочется жениться на Мариз, чтобы поскорее создать семью. 

Роберт, пожалуйста. 

Расскажи о том, что тебя мучит. Ты ведь можешь мне доверять. Я всегда был рядом. Всегда буду. Поделись тем, что гложет, что не даёт спать по ночам, от чего у тебя на лбу пролегает морщинка, а во взгляде — стужа зимнего озера Лин. Позволь мне помочь. Словом, поддержкой или, быть может, даже советом. Расскажи мне, иначе я так и не найду себе места, изводя без явной причины. Когда грустишь ты, я не могу улыбаться.

Роберт, прошу. 

Не молчи. Это сводит с ума. Мы по-прежнему проводим много времени вместе, но я перестал тебя понимать. Ощущать каждой клеточкой. Нить, что связывает нас, постепенно слабеет, и мне страшно. В один миг ты держишь меня за руку, а в другой уже не реагируешь на меня, не слышишь, не замечаешь. Не молчи. Ты можешь мне доверять. 

 

Роберт, пожалуйста. 

Раз уж ты не желаешь делиться, настала пора откровенничать мне. Ты мне катастрофически нужен. Стал важен в тринадцать лет, когда я впервые увидел хмурого, угрюмого мальчишку, который испуганно смотрел на всех вокруг, сторонясь в опаске. Но уже тогда мне было понятно: ты куда лучше, ты смелее, тебя только стоит подтолкнуть. Я стал одним из первых, кому захотелось с тобой дружить. И как-то в ответ на мою реплику ты рассмеялся, а я подумал, что, пожалуй, мне стоит почаще тебя смешить. Ты стал мне необходим ещё в тринадцать, и я не думаю, что смогу тебя отпустить. Если только ты не захочешь этого сам. 

Роберт, прошу. 

Твоя холодность меня медленно убивает. Что случилось я не знаю, но буду держаться за тебя, пока дышу. И даже после. Потому что без тебя мне никуда. Не забывай об этом, ладно? 

Роберт, умоляю. 

Просто разреши мне. Позволь. Позволь сказать сейчас, пока я ещё не успел накрутить себя, пока не пустился в размышления, которые, я уверен, заведут меня в тупик. И я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь того же, но мне важно, чтобы ты знал. Потому что с тобой я буду предельно честен. 

Роберт прошу. 

Причиняй мне боль сколько угодно, отталкивай. Только будь счастлив, хорошо? Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

Я люблю тебя. 

Майкл.


End file.
